


i don't invite the head rush but it follows me

by kintozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Richie centric, death of eddie and stan mentioned, what else do u expect, wrote this in english lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintozier/pseuds/kintozier
Summary: richie's lifes in sizes





	i don't invite the head rush but it follows me

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this is not the best please do not roast me i literally hate thissss

**I.**

your name is richie tozier, you are six years old and your clothes are too big for your small frame everything is too big for you, your glasses, mouth, even your voice. the other kids are out on the playground and your mom just dropped you off. your backpack strap sags off your shoulder and you wave at everyone who passes. you are new and this school is too big for you.

**II.**

your name is richie tozier, you are eight years old and everything is just a little bit too big for you. you've gone to this school for two years, so you sorta know your way around. you still have a loud voice but no one listens to it until you meet bill. his clothes fit right, his family fits like a glove, and his mom makes him two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. he invites you to lunch and you meet a boy with curly hair like yours and a boy who seems too small, just like when you were six.

**III.**

your name is richie tozier, you are eleven years old and you have kissed a boy for the first time. you've known him for four years but it feels longer. the way you stare at each other is the perfect size. your lips fit together so purposely. he fits in your arms like a puzzle. he equals out your loud voice and he is just the perfect size for you. his name is eddie kaspbrak.

**IV.**

your name is richie tozier, you are fourteen years old and its been three years since you've kissed that boy and everything is getting a bit small. this town, they don't accept you for who you are and your old tee shirts are getting smaller. you feel like suffocating. bill's brother went missing last summer and he was so small, only seven. you've found demons and made friends who came and gone. your throat feels tight. you are crying.

**V.**

richie tozier, that's your name. you've been living in beverly hills for 5 years of your life. you wouldn't have it any other way. you have a t.v. show and men and women in your bed. you can't remember your first kiss, you don't need to. just like you don't need to describe your life in sizes.

**VI.**

your name is richie tozier, you are forty nine and you got the call hours ago. your hand felt too big for the phone. every thought racing through your head felt as if it was written in one inch font. you have a life now but it feels all too small compared to this. your friends are older now, the distance to death is smaller. it was even smaller for stan. you've face down it before but when eddie sacrifices himself for you, you are small again. you are waving at people on the first day of school, you are meeting your friends for the first time, you are kissing a boy for the first time, you are defeating pennywise for the first time. you hold eddie in your arms, you want to hold him till he turns into dust. too small for you to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> richie-png is my tunglr title is from it follows by waterparks check it out


End file.
